


Piano, Dave?

by NuttyHazelnut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyHazelnut/pseuds/NuttyHazelnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's playing the piano. Dave's being a troll. A short fluff story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano, Dave?

“Sorry bro. I don’t do piano.” Dave says as he adjusts his aviator shades. Sure he was cool with John’s interest at the instrument, but it wasn’t cool when the blue boy wanted him to get into it as well. Striders and pianos don’t mix. Striders and swords? There we go.

“Come on,” John replies, his baby blue eyes turned puppy dog, “you won’t know until you try.”

Ugh, there they are again, Dave thought, scowling at himself. He just couldn’t resist those eyes no matter how hard he tried.

“Fine,” he said with a sigh as he plomped down the piano’s chair. John beamed. I guess there was some good in trying to learn.

“How exactly do you want to go on about this?” Dave asked, arms crossed.

“Ummm… ahhh… you can…” John trailed off.

“Jeezus. That’s the problem with you Egbert. You never think things through.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Play something for me.”

“What?”

“Play something.”

John sat down next to him. He cracked his knuckles, adjusted his square-rimmed glasses, and began to play.

He had been practicing this song a lot. Fur Elise.

Dave stared at John’s face. His eyes were closed, his lips bent to a smile. Then he looked at John’s fingers. Each slender one gracefully touching the piano’s keys into a melody. Dave couldn’t help but smile. Time to have some fun.

Just like that the song had ended. John opened his eyes, finding them staring at two pools of red not an inch away from his face. Dave had taken off his sunglasses, something he rarely ever did. He was staring directly at John, who  
seemed flustered at his gaze.

“What?” John asked, his voice squeaking a bit.

Dave chuckled and put his shades back on. It was fun to pull pranks on his bro. John, pissed, turned away from him and proceeded to play another song. Was he laughing at his playing? John didn’t know. Dave could be a real douche  
sometimes.

Speaking of that douche:

“John.” Dave called out.

John wasn’t budging.

“John.”

Nothing again.

“John.” Dave said, more firmly.

Still nothing.

“John. Look at me.”

John turned back around.

Dave kissed him.

John froze.

Dave pulled back, not without licking John’s lower lip. The latter boy was red up to his ears. So cute.

“What did you do that for?”

“Nothing.”

Dave stood up, dragging John by the arm.

“ ‘The hell do you think you’re doing?” John asked.

 

“I’m teaching you how to hold a sword.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to.”

John frowned. Was he always destined to be led by this guy by the nose?

No.

John stopped walking. Dave turned around to see what was wrong.

“Yo, wassup?” Dave asked, clearly wanting John to start following him again.

John didn’t talk. He just stood there.

“John?” Dave said as he took John by the shoulder.

Just then John had grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Kissed him forcefully and led him around. Dave felt John pushing him backward, and then made him sit down. John pulled away from him, smiling.

“You’re learning the piano.” John said.

“What? How about swords?”

“Piano.”

“But-“

“Piano.”

Dave raised his hands in surrender.

“Fine. Piano.”

John beamed again, just as he did the first time today.

Dave sighed. There was just no winning with this guy.

And so he learned how to play the piano.


End file.
